Automotive vehicles are increasingly being equipped with collision detection systems to identify objects in a host vehicle's path of travel, including pedestrians and other vehicles. To mitigate or avoid collisions, these systems are used in conjunction with countermeasure devices, such as autonomous braking, adaptive cruise control, emergency steering assistance, and warning systems. For instance, collision mitigation by braking (CMbB) is capable of performing autonomous braking up to full anti-lock brake system levels, which must be validated to ensure an exceptionally low rate of false brake actuation. Increased collision detection reliability without a prolonged and expensive validation process is desirable.